Talk:Primeval Thaig
Over ten thousand years? What's the source for the 'over ten thousand years' statement here? As far as I'm aware, there is no such dating given in-game.--Mnemnosyne (talk) 18:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Pre-Anvil Golems? So... Does anyone know why there are golems in the Primeval Thaig before the advent of the Anvil of the Void? Seems very... fishy to me. I don't want to delve into speculation, but has anyone brought this up with the writers? (talk) 00:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I have a feeling Caridin didn't invent the concept of creating golems, merely having retrieved the Anvil and/or the knowledge to do so, making him the Branka of his time. (talk) 03:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) They may have been left there by an expedition that ventured to explore the thaig and never made it back to tell the tale. --Ygrain (talk) 12:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) involvement with Darkspawn?! "Also, given the prehistoric dwarves' seeming propensity for dabbling in demonic magic, and the fact that they lived deep below the Deep Roads, it could be that they are responsible in some way for the Darkspawn, who themselves came from below the Deep Roads." Is this an in-game information, or wishful thinking on part of the editor? If this speculation is mentioned within the game, it shouldn't be here, even though the idea is quite intriguing. The same applies to the information that over-exposure to lyrium caused the dwarves to lose magical abilities. What is the source of this information, please? Ygrain (talk) 05:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't remember reading that (then again, I don't read all codex entries). It's marked for confirmation, but considering the phrasing of the sentence, it smells like speculation. If this is speculated in-game, it must be rephrased. If there's no reply or change within a few days (maximum of a week), this can be removed. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to put up a thread on the Primeval thaig in the Lore Forum, so hopefully I´ll be able to harvest some information there, too. Ygrain (talk) 16:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not the most knowledgeable with the Dragon Age's lore, but I've read again the page and much of the content of the article appears to be based on speculation. I've put this up for clean up rather than just tagging everything with the "confirm" tag. --'''D. (talk · ) 01:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Where is thinning the veil stated? Having played through DAII multiple times now, not once is the capability of making the Veil thinner mentioned. All I remember is the fact that it drives people insane and can grant some form of magic power. Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 08:34, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Red lyrium origin I have added the line about the dwarves within the thaig turning into the red lyrium as it is revealed in Inquisition that red lyrium has the blight in it and infects people, turning them into red lyrium themselves. This explains why the thaig was sealed and empty inside, with red lyrium veins all over. henioo (da talk page) 10:13, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- :I don't think it is established that Red Lyrium's natural behavior is turning the person infected into more Red Lyrium. In Dragon Age: Inquisition, the enemies and other people infected with Red Lyrium is Corypheus' doing--one of the characters explicitly says that "They're growing Red Lyrium in people." :Additionally, if growing and spreading was Red Lyrium's normal behavior in infected people, it fails to explain why Bartrand and Knight-Commander Meredith did not have any red-lyrium growths despite the fact that each of them possessed the Red Lyrium idol for several years. The fact that we see these growths and mutations in DA:I characters after a matter of months further suggests that the Red Lyrium growth is an intentional, guided processes that Corypheus uses in order to further control them and to bolster the strength, power, and abilities of his army. Furthermore, we see other examples of people that are infected/affected by Red Lyrium that do not display these growths or mutations (Samson, the party members with you in the alternate timeline during In Hushed Whispers who were in the Redcliffe dungeon for a year) :So, unless the connection between Red Lyrium growths/infections and the Primeval Thaig is explicitly stated or referenced somewhere in DA:I, this is speculation/conjecture; I would argue that most people would not reach this logical conclusion or connection on their own. :Ultimately, unless a reliable/specific citation for this exists, I would propose that the line either be removed from this entry, or, what I think would be best, is that the line be reworded to make it clear it is speculative--not definitive--and that it is merely the possible fate of the thaig's inhabitants. (It is certainly possible... but we lack enough evidence to state this with any amount of certainty.) :13thDoctor (talk) 13:51, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- I do agree now with you that it is quite speculative, although i still think that's what happened. I think the dwarves were worshipping the red lyrium, what with there being an idol made out of it. They worshipped it to the point it was considered am honour to be made into red lyrium. But yes, speculative. I am fine with removing this line. Although i might go on BW forum and ask devs for a confirmation, they might humour me. As per the other points, Bartrand only possesed a piece of refined lyrium, not just normal lyrium, wchich can pissibly work differently; Samson and red templars snort or eat lyrium dust, which is also different. And meredith did turn into red lyrium in the end. And varric says it took years for people of Kirkwall to get infected and no one is allowed near Meredith as the lyrium spreads. henioo (da talk page) 19:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Starting point? given the similarity of the statues to the claws of Dumat could this be where the seven originally entered the fade. With their violent return infecting all around them?--FossilLord 03:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bianca's name for the Thaig Bianca Davri refers to the Thaig as 'Bartrand's Folly' at the start of Well, Shit, should this be included, or at the most drastic, should the article by renamed with a redirect? : Well, since it's more of a nickname than an official one and no one aside from Bianca mentions it, a rename shouldn't be necessary. It is included in the trivia, so I think that's good enough for now. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 18:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Seconded. Asherinka (talk) 23:48, August 16, 2015 (UTC)